Lonely Hearts Club Band
by Albondiga De Azucar
Summary: Yo, Isabella Marie Swan, juro solemnemente no volver a salir con ningún chico en lo que me queda de vida. De acuerdo, quizá cambie de opinión dentro de unos diez años, pero, por el momento, no quiero saber nada de los chicos. Así que se acabó. No más chicos. Punto final. AH. UA. The Beatles.
1. Prólogo

¡Hola! Aquí esta este nuevo fic. Les explicaré todo al final del capítulo.

La historia le pertenece a Elizabeth Eulberg y los personajes a Stephenie Meyer. Todo se los diré al final…

Prólogo

POV Bella

Yo, Isabella Marie Swan, juró solemnemente no volver a salir con ningún chico en lo que me queda de vida.

De acuerdo, quizá cambie de opinión dentro de unos diez años, cuando ya no viva en Forks, Washington (EU), ni asista a la escuela McKinley; pero, por el momento, no quiero saber de los chicos. Son unos mentirosos y unos estafadores. La escoria de la tierra.

Si, desde el primero hasta el último. La maldad personificada.

Algunos parecen agradables, claro; pero en cuanto consiguen lo que buscan, se deshacen de ti y pasan al objetivo siguiente.

Así que se acabó.

No más chicos.

Punto final.

Bueno, aquí está el prólogo. Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, de la saga Crepúsculo. Y la historia es de Elizabeth Eulgberg, de su libro: El Club de los Corazones Solitarios.

Este es mi libro favorito, entonces, tuve la idea de pasarlo a FanFiction con los personajes de Crepúsculo, ya que le daría otra perspectiva.

El libro se llama así, por la canción de mi musa: The Beatles, básicamente el libro está basado en canciones de ellos. No hablando de ellos como personas, pero el personaje principal los idolatra, por lo que son una parte muy importante en la historia (gran coincidencia, porque los amo hasta la muerte :D). Como decía, el título de traduce a_ Lonely Hearts Club Band_, una canción muy popular de ellos, si les interesa saber sobre ello mándenme un PM o review y les doy detalles sobre la banda en general, por si solo conocen una o dos canciones. No es necesario que escuchen las canciones, pero sería una buena ayuda para que comprendan la idea.

Voy a seguir dándoles información sobre todo conforme continuemos con los capítulos, si quieren que continúe; lo que me lleva al próximo punto: les está gustando la historia, por favor, si les gustó mándenme un review, así continúo escribiendo. Si a nadie le gusta (no me mandan ningún review), aunque no dejaré la historia, probablemente actualizaré muy lento D:

Bueno, gracias por todo, espero sus reviews, escribiré el primer capítulo en unos días.

Con amor, Albóndiga De Azúcar :P

XOXOXOXOXO

Glosario (The Beatles):

_Lonely Hearts Club Band_ (El Club de los Corazones Solitarios): Canción y título del nombrado mejor disco de todos los tiempos por la revista _Rolling Stone _con el mismo nombre. Nombrado originalmente _Sgt. Peppers Lonely Hearts Club Band_.


	2. Chapter 1

¡Hola! Bueno, aquí estoy, de nuevo. Lo sé, soy una molestia en el trasero XD Espero que les haya gustado el prólogo, no era estrictamente un capítulo, era la contraportada y la primera página, así que aquí vamos de verdad. (No se confundan, sigue siendo un Bella – Edward).

**Capítulo 1**

_Yesterday_

"_Love was such an easy game to play…"*_

POV Bella

Cuando tenía cinco años, caminé hasta el altar con el hombre de mis sueños.

Bueno, dejémoslo en "el niño" de mis sueños. También tenía cinco años.

Conozco a Jacob Black prácticamente desde que nací. Su padre y el mío eran amigos de la niñez, y todos los años Jake y sus padres pasaban el verano con mi familia. Mi álbum de recuerdos de la infancia está lleno de fotos de los dos: bañándonos juntos, de niños; jugando en la casa del árbol del jardín trasero, y (mi preferida) disfrazados de novios en miniatura en la boda de mi prima. (Poco después colgué la foto con orgullo en la pared de mi cuarto: yo, con mi vestido blanco; Jake, con su esmoquin).

Todo el mundo bromeaba y aseguraba que algún día nos casaríamos de verdad. Jake y yo también lo creíamos de verdad. Nos considerábamos la pareja perfecta. No me molestaba jugar a la guerra con Jake, y él llegó a jugar con mis muñecas (aunque nunca lo admitió). Me empujaba en los columpios y yo le ayudaba a organizar sus muñecos de acción. Jake opinaba que me veía preciosa con mis coletas, y yo pensaba que él era muy guapo (incluso en su breve etapa de gordinflón). Sus padres me caían bien, y a él le caían bien los míos. Yo quería un bulldog inglés y Jake, un pug. Los macarrones con queso eran mi plato favorito, y el suyo también.

¿Qué más podría pedir una chica?

Para mí, esperar con ilusión la llegada del verano equivalía a esperar con ilusión a Jake. Como resultado, casi todos mis recuerdos tenían que ver con él:

-Mi primer beso (en la casita del árbol, en mi jardín, cuando teníamos ocho años. Le di un puñetazo y luego me eché a llorar).

-La primera vez que tomé de la mano a un niño (cuando nos perdimos durante una excursión en tercero de primaria).

-Mi primera tarjeta de San Valentín (un corazón de cartulina roja con mi nombre escrito).

-Mi primer campamento (cuando teníamos diez años, instalamos una tienda en el jardín trasero y nos pasamos la noche a la intemperie, solos los dos).

-La primera vez que engañé a mis padres adrede (el año pasado tomé yo sola un tren a Chicago para ver a Jake. Les dije que iba a dormir en casa de Alice, mi mejor amiga).

-Nuestro primer beso de verdad (catorce años. Esta vez no me defendí).

Después de aquel beso, mi entusiasmo por la llegada del verano de incrementó. Ya no eran juegos de niños. Nuestros sentimientos eran auténticos, diferentes. El corazón ya no era de cartulina: estaba vivo, latía… Era de verdad.

Cuando pensaba en el verano, pensaba en Jake. Cuando pensaba en el amor, pensaba en Jake. Cuando pensaba en cualquier cosa, pensaba en Jake.

Sabía que aquel verano iba a ocurrir. Jake y yo estaríamos juntos.

El último mes de clases me resultó insoportable. Inicié la cuenta regresiva de su llegada. Salía de compras con mis amigas en busca de ropa para gustarle a Jake. Incluso compré mi primer biquini pensando en él. Organicé mi horario de trabajo en la clínica dental de mi padre adaptándolo al horario de Jake en el club de campo. No quería que nada se interpusiera entre nosotros.

Y entonces, sucedió.

Allí estaba.

Más alto.

Más maduro.

Ya no era sólo guapo, sino sexy.

Y era mío.

Quería estar conmigo. Y yo, con él. Parecía así de simple.

Al poco tiempo, estábamos juntos. Por fin, juntos de verdad.

Sólo que no fue el cuento de hadas que yo había esperado.

Porque los chicos cambian.

Mienten.

Te pisotean el corazón.

A fuerza de desengaños, descubrí que ni los cuentos de hadas ni el amor verdadero existe.

¿Y esa encantadora foto de una inocente novia en miniatura con el chico que algún día le rompería el corazón?

Tampoco existía.

Me quedé mirando cómo ardía en llamas.

**Fin del primer capítulo.**

Ok, aquí está el primer capítulo oficial. Espero que les gustara. En el próximo capítulo viene una de las partes más importantes de todo el fic. Conoceremos a Jake. Edward no va a aparecer hasta dentro de un tiempo, pero no se preocupen, lo hará. Dudas, felicitaciones, comentarios, amenazas, etc. Están totalmente bien recibidas en un review o en un PM.

Escribí este capítulo para que se den una idea de como es el fic, antes de que lo den como basura DX

Con amor Albóndiga De Azúcar :P

XOXOXOXOXO

Glosario (The Beatles):

*Yesterday, canción muy famosa, probablemente la conocen, del disco Help! Cantada por Paul McCartney.


	3. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Vaya, sí que apesto, ni un solo review, lo que pienso es que no saben lo suficiente de la historia como para que les guste, por lo que escribiré mucho estos días y después actualizare muy lento. Realmente me deprimí mucho por no recibir nada, de 65, nadie mando un maldito review (XD)

Bueno, en fin, aquí está el nuevo capítulo, y les recuerdo, sigue siendo un Bella – Edward, no se preocupen. Es Bella POV, todo el fic es Bella POV :D Ah, y en este capítulo van a odiar a Jake, para siempre (el Jake de esta historia XD), ya verán porque… (Puse a Jake porque no veo a nadie más con Bella excepto ellos dos)

**Capítulo 2**

Todo ocurrió muy deprisa.

Empezó como cualquier otro verano. Llegaron los Black, y la casa estaba hasta el tope. Jake y yo chaqueteábamos sin parar… siguiendo la rutina de los últimos años. Sólo que, esta vez, por debajo del coqueteo latían otras cosas. Como deseo. Como futuro. Como sexo.

Todo lo que había soñado empezó a suceder. Para mí, Jake era perfecto. El chico con el que comparaba a todos los demás. El que siempre lograba que se me acelerara el corazón y el estómago me diera un vuelco.

Aquel verano, por fin, mis sentimientos fueron correspondidos.

Salimos un par de veces, nada del otro mundo. Fuimos al cine, a cenar, etc.

Nuestros padres no tenían idea de lo que estaba pasando. Jake no quería decirles, y me dejé llevar. Alegó que reaccionarían de manera exagerada, y no se lo discutí. Aunque sabía que nuestros padres siempre habían deseado que, en un fututo, acabaríamos juntos, no estaba convencida de que ya estuvieran preparados. Sobre todo porque Jake dormía abajo, en nuestro sótano insonorizado.

Todo iba de maravilla. Jake me decía lo que yo quería oír. Que era preciosa, perfecta. Que al besarme se le cortaba la respiración.

Me sentía en la gloria.

Nos besábamos. Luego, nos besábamos más. Y después, mucho más. Pero al poco tiempo ya no sea suficiente. Al poco tiempo, las manos empezaron a deambular, la ropa empezó a desprenderse. Era lo que yo siempre había deseado… pero parecía ir deprisa. Demasiado deprisa. Por mucho que le concediera a Jake, él siempre quería más. Y yo me resistía. Todo lo que hacíamos se convertía en una lucha constante por ver hasta donde cedería yo.

Habíamos tardado tanto en llegar hasta este punto que no quería precipitar las cosas. No entendía por qué no nos limitábamos a disfrutar el momento, a disfrutar de estar juntos, en vez de apresurarnos hasta el paso siguiente.

Y cuando digo "paso siguiente", me refiero al contacto físico.

No había mucho diálogo sobre los pasos siguientes en cuanto a nuestra relación.

Después de un par de semanas, Jake empezó a decir que, para él, yo era la única, su amor verdadero. Sería increíble, aseguraba, si le permitiera amarme de la manera que él quería.

Justo lo que yo había imaginado durante tanto tiempo. Lo que siempre había deseado. Así que pensé: "Sí lo haré. Porque será con él. Y eso es lo que importa."

Decidí darle una sorpresa.

Decidí confiar en él.

Decidí dar el primer paso.

Lo tenía todo planeado, todo calculado. Nuestros padres iban a salir hasta tarde y tendríamos la casa para nosotros solos.

-¿Estás segura de que es lo que quieres, Bella? – me preguntó Alice aquella mañana.

-Lo único que sé es que no quiero perderlo –respondí.

Ése era mi razonamiento. Lo haría por Jake. No tenía nada que ver conmigo, o con lo que yo quisiera. Todo era por él.

Quería que resultara espontáneo. Quería que lo tomara desprevenido, y que luego se sintiera abrumado por lo perfecto que era, por lo perfecta que era yo. Ni siquiera sabía que yo estaba en casa; quería que pensara que había salido aquella noche, para que la sorpresa fuera aún mayor. Quería demostrarle que estaba preparada. Dispuesta. Que era capaz. Lo tenía todo pensado, excepto la ropa que me iba a poner. Me metí a escondidas en la habitación de mi hermana Rita* y registré sus cajones hasta encontrar un camisón de seda blanca que no dejaba mucho espacio a la imaginación. También tome su bata de encaje rojo.

Cuando por fin estuve preparada, bajé sigilosamente las escaleras hasta la habitación de Jake, en el sótano. Empecé a desatarme la bata con una mezcla de emoción y nerviosismo. Me moría de ganas de ver la expresión de Jake cuando me descubriera. Me moría de ganas de demostrarle lo que sentía, de modo que él, por fin, sintiera lo mismo que yo.

Esbocé una sonrisa mientras entendía la luz.

-¡Sorpresa! –grité.

Jake se incorporó del sofá como un resorte, con una expresión de pánico en el semblante.

-Hola… -dije con un tono dócil, al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer la bata al suelo.

Entonces, otra cabeza surgió del sofá

Una chica.

Con Jake.

Me quedé petrificada, sin dar crédito a mis ojos. Pasé la vista del uno al otro mientras, a tintas, reunían su ropa. Por fin, agarré la bata y me la puse, tratando de cubrir la mayor parte posible de mi cuerpo.

La chica empezó a soltar risitas nerviosas.

-¿No habías dicho que tu hermana había salido esta noche?

¿Su hermana? Jake no tenía una hermana, para nada. Traté de convencerme de que existía una buena explicación para lo que estaba viendo. Jake no me haría una cosa así, de ninguna manera. Sobre todo en mi propia casa. Quizá aquella chica había tenido un accidente justo delante de la puerta y Jake la había llevado dentro para… eh… consolarla. O acaso ensayaban una escena de una representación veraniega de… _Romeo y Julieta al desnudo_. O tal vez me había quedado dormida y se trataba de una pesadilla.

Sólo que no era así.

La chica terminó de vestirse y Jake, esquivando mi mirada, la acompañó al piso de arriba.

Todo un caballero.

Tras lo que me pareció una eternidad, regreso.

-Bella –dijo, colocando una mano alrededor de mi cintura-, lamento que tuvieras que ver eso.

Intenté responder, pero no encontraba la voz.

Subió los brazos hasta mis hombros y empezó a frotarlos a través de la bata.

-Lo siento, Bella. Lo siento mucho. Fue una estupidez, tienes que creerme. Soy un idiota. Un idiota de marca mayor.

Negué con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo pudiste? –mis palabras eran apenas un suspiro; se me contraía la garganta.

Se inclinó sobre mí.

-En serio, no volverá a ocurrir. Escúchame, no pasó _nada. _Nada de nada. No fue nada. _Ella _no es nadie. Sabes lo mucho que significas para mí. Eres tú con quien quiero estar. Eres tú de quien estoy enamorado –bajó las manos por mi espalda-. ¿Ya te sientes mejor? Dime qué puedo hacer, Bella. Lo último que quiero hacer es herirte.

La conmoción se iba pasando, dejando al descubierto la furia que subyacía. Lo aparté de un empujón.

-¿Cómo pudiste? –espeté-. ¿CÓMO PUDISTE?

Esa última parte la dije a gritos.

-Mira, ya me disculpé.

-¿Te DISCULPASTE?

-Bella, lo siento muchísimo.

-¿LO SIENTES?

-Por favor, deja de hablar y escúchame. Te lo puedo explicar.

-Muy bien, perfecto –me senté en el sofá-. Explícalo.

Jake me lanzó una mirada nerviosa; evidentemente, no había contado con que me sentara a escuchar lo que tuviera que decir.

-Bella, esa chica no significa nada para mí.

-Pues no daba esa impresión –me ajusté el cinturón de la bata y agarre un almohadón para taparme las piernas.

Jake exhaló un suspiro. Un suspiro en toda su expresión.

-Bueno, ya empezamos con el melodrama –ironizó. Entonces, se sentó a mi lado con los brazos cruzados-. Muy bien. Si no estás dispuesta a aceptar mis disculpas, no veo qué otra cosa puedo hacer.

-¿Disculpas? – Repliqué entre risas-. ¿Crees que decir "lo siento" es suficiente para borrar lo que pasó? Creí que habías dicho que soy especial—bajé la vista al suelo, avergonzada de mí misma por haber sacado el tema a relucir.

-Pues claro que eres especial, Bella. Vamos, ¿qué pensabas que iba a pasar? – la cara de Jake se tiñó de un rojo brillante-. A ver, las cosas son así: tú y yo… nosotros… nosotros… bueno, así están las cosas…

No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. El Jake de sólo unos días atrás había desaparecido y una especie de… _bestia_ había ocupado su lugar.

-¿Me quieres decir de qué estás hablando?

- ¡Santo Dios! –Jake se levantó del sofá y empezó a pasear de un lado a otro-. Esto es exactamente de lo que estoy hablando: mírate, ahí sentada, como cuando éramos niños y no lograbas lo que querías. Bueno, he querido estar contigo desde hace mucho tiempo, Bella. Muchísimo. Pero aunque tú creas que quieres estar conmigo, no que quieres a _mí. _Lo que quieres es tu amor de la infancia. El Jake que te tomaba de la mano y te daba besos en la mejilla. Bueno, ere Jake creció. Y quizá tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

-Pero yo…

-¿Qué? Tú, ¿qué? ¿Te pusiste el camisón de tu hermana? Ésos son juegos de niños, Bella. Para ti es un día de boda perpetuo, sin luna de miel, si quitarte el vestido de novia, sin nada de nada. Pero, ¿sabes qué? La gente practica el sexo. No es para tanto.

Empecé a temblar de arriba abajo. Sus palabras me golpeaban.

Jake negó con la cabeza.

-No debería haberme metido contigo. ¿Qué puedo decir? Estaba harto, y era mucho más fácil ceder a tus fantasías que enfrentarme a ellas. Además, lo admito, tienes ese toque de chica de clase media que te favorece. Nunca se me ocurrió que, al final, no serias más que una provocadora.

Se me revolvió el estómago. Las lágrimas me surcaban las mejillas.

-Oh, vamos –Jake se sentó y me rodeó con el brazo-. Grítame un poco más y te sentirás mejor. Luego damos carpetazo y ya.

Me desembaracé a sacudidas y salí corriendo escaleras arriba.

Para huir de Jake.

Para huir de las mentiras.

Para huir de todo.

Pero no podía huir. Jake iba a seguir instalado en nuestra casa otras dos semanas. Cada mañana tendría que levantarme y mirarlo a la cara. Observar cómo salía por la puerta, sabiendo que seguramente iba a verla a _ella._ Sabiendo que Jake tenía que buscar a alguien más porque yo no era lo suficientemente buena para él. Nunca me vería "de esa manera".

Día tras día me recordaba a mí misma que era una fracasada. Que lo que había deseado durante años había terminado haciéndome sufrir más de lo imaginable.

Rita, mi hermana mayor, fue la única persona de mi familia a la que se lo conté, y la obligue a jurar que no se lo diría a nadie. Sabía que aquello perjudicaría la prolongada amista entre nuestros padres, y no me parecía justo que Jake también la destruyera. Además, me daba vergüenza. No soportaba la idea de que mis padres descubrieran lo estúpida que era su hija.

Rita intento consolarme. Llegó a amenazar con matar a Jake si se acercaba a tres metros de mí. Pero incluso treinta metros habrían sido pocos,

-Vas a estar bien, Bella –prometió Rita mientras me rodeaba con sus brazos-. Todos nos topamos con baches en el camino.

Yo no me había topado con un bache, sino con un muro de ladrillo.

Y no quería volver a sufrir ese dolor nunca más.

Fin del capítulo 2

Ok, aquí está, ¿Qué tal, les gustó? A mí no me encanta esta aparte (por razones lógicas), pero me parece muy importante e interesante.

Como dije al principio me siento realmente patética por no tener ningún review, así que supongo que les parece una porquería a todo el mundo, pero, ¿saben qué? Me importa una MIERDA XD

Seguiré escribiendo seguido hasta dentro de dos capítulos, y después lo haré mucho más lento.

Con amor Albóndiga De Azúcar :P

XOXOXOXOXO

Glosario (The Beatles):

*Rita: Se refiere a _Lovely Rita_, una canción de ellos, lo mencionaran después, lo explicaré todo entonces.


	4. Chapter 3

¡Me voy a suicidar! Era una broma, solo me cortaré las venas XD No lo puedo creer, ¡Ni un solo maldito review! Bueno, en fin, ya que apesto como la mierda, y esto va a los que leyeron lo capítulos pasados, quiero que sepan que… YOLO (Helado XD), me importa un maldito cacahuate, voy a acabar este fic así me cueste la vida, pero claro que actualizaré más rápido con reviews, probablemente este es el penúltimo o el antepenúltimo que haré antes de que empiece a actualizar como lo haré normalmente. Regresando al tema de que no tengo NINGUN review, si no les gusta la historia, escríbanme un PM, o bien, un review diciéndome que no les gusta, tal vez no les gustan los personajes que cambie del libro original, o que no esté Edward aún, o lo que sea, puedo mejorar y así les gustara más, ganamos todos. De acuerdo, terminando con esto de que soy una maldita mierda, vamos a el verdadero capítulo XD Este capítulo tiene mucha información de The Beatles, así que si no entienden algo, vayan al glosario mándenme un PM o review con preguntas, pero de todos modos, como a nadie le gusta… XP

**Capítulo 3**

Me sentía perdida. Necesitaba esconderme. Escapar.

Sólo se me ocurrió un remedio para aliviar el dolor. Recurrí a los cuatro chicos que nunca me fallarían. Los únicos cuatro que jamás me romperían el corazón, que no me decepcionarían.

John, Paul, George y Ringo*.

Lo entenderá cualquiera que se haya aferrado a una canción como a un bote salvavidas. O que haya puesto una canción para despertar un sentimiento, un recuerdo. O que haya hecho sonar mentalmente una banda sonora para ahogar una conversación o una escena desagradable.

En cuanto regresé a mi habitación, destrozada por el rechazó de Jake, subí el volumen de mi estéreo hasta tal punto que empezó a temblar. The Beatles habían sido siempre una especie de manta reconfortante que me daba seguridad. Formaban parte de mi vida incluso antes de que naciera. De hecho, de no haber sido por The Beatles, no habría nacido.

Mis padres se conocieron la noche en que John Lennon murió de un disparo, junto a un altar improvisado en un parque de Chicago. Ambos eran fans de The Beatles de tosa la vida, y con el paso del tiempo decidieron que no tenían más remedio que ponerles a sus hijas los nombres de dos canciones del grupo: _Lucy in the sky with diamonds* y Lovely Rita*_

Eso sí mis hermanas mayores tuvieron la suerte de tener nombres geniales, pero a mí no me otorgaron el título de ninguna canción de Lennon y McCartney. ¡Una verdadera lástima! Aunque yo había credo una especie de apodo para mí (con la obvia ayuda de mis padres): muchas personas, la mayoría personas que conozco de hace tiempo me llaman _Penny Lane, _no me molesta, para nada, solo que no dejo que todo el mundo me llame así*_. _Incluso nací el 7 de Febrero, aniversario de la primera visita de The Beatles a Estados Unidos. No me lo tomaba como una casualidad. No me habría extrañado que mi madre se hubiera negado a pujar para que yo naciera en esa fecha concreta.

El destino de casi todos los viajes familiares era a la ciudad de Liverpool*, en Inglaterra. En todas nuestras felicitaciones de Navidad aparecíamos recreando la portada de un disco de The Beatles. Aquello debería haberme incitado a la rebelión. En cambio, The Beatles se convirtieron en parte de mí. Me sintiera feliz o desdichada, sus letras, su música, eran un consuelo.

Esta vez traté de sofocar las palabras de Jake con una explosión de _Help! _Mientras tanto, recurrí a mi diario. Al tomarlo, el cuaderno forrado de piel se sentía pesado, cargado por los años de emociones que contenían sus páginas. Lo abrí y revisé las entradas, casi todas con letras de The Beatles. A cualquier persona le habrían resultado asociaciones absurdas, pero a mí el significado de las letras iba mucho más allá de las palabras. Eran como fotografías de mi vida: lo bueno, lo malo y lo relacionado con los chicos.

Cuánto sufrimiento. Me puse a revisar mis relaciones anteriores.

Stefan Walter, de segundo de bachillerato y, según Alice, "un completo libidinoso". Salimos cuatro meses, cuando llegué al último año de secundaria. Las cosas empezaron bastante bien, si por "bien" se entiende ir al cine y a cenar pizza los viernes en la noche con el resto de las parenas de la ciudad. Al final, Dan empezó a confundirme con el personaje de la película _Casi famosos_, que se llamaba Penny Lane. Ella es una _groupie _empedernida, y a Dan se le metió en su cabeza hueca que, si tocaba _Starway to heaven _con la guitarra, me rendiría. No tarde mucho en darme cuenta de que el atractivo físico no necesariamente conlleva los dotes de un buen guitarrista. En cuanto comprobó que mis calzones seguían en su lugar, Dan cambió de melodía.

Después vino Steve Simpson, quien –estoy segura- sólo salió conmigo porque pensaba que mi madre, que es farmacéutica, le podía conseguir pastillas.

Sam McWilliams no fue mucho mejor. Empezamos a salir juntos antes de que me entrara la locura por Jake, el verano pasado. Parecía un tipo encantador hasta que empezó a frecuentar a Irina Jaworski, quien resultó ser una buena amiga mía. Acabo citándonos a las dos el mismo día. No se le ocurrió que compartiríamos nuestras agendas.

Stefan, Steve y Sam. Y sólo en el último año de la secundaria. Me engañaron, me mintieron y me utilizaron. ¿Qué lección aprendí? Que debía mantenerme alejada de los chicos cuyo nombre de pila empiece con "S", porque todos ellos eran el diablo personificado.

Puede ser que el verdadero nombre de Jake fuera Diego, _el Destructor de Deseos. _Porque era diez veces peor que los otros tres "S" juntos.

Hice a un lado el diario. Estaba furiosa con Jake, es verdad. Pero, sobre todo, estaba furiosa conmigo misma. ¿Por qué me preste a salir con ellos? ¿Qué saque de aquellas relaciones, aparte de un corazón destrozado? Yo era más inteligente que todo eso. Debería haberlo sabido.

¿En serio quería seguir siendo utilizada? ¿Acaso había alguien ahí afuera que valiera la pena?

Había creído que Jake sí valía la pena, pero estaba confundida.

Cuando me levanté para llamar a Alice –tenía que compartir mis penas con ella-, algo me llamo la atención. Me acerqué a mi póster preferido de The Beatles y empecé a pasar los dedos por las letras:_ Sgt. Pepper´s Lonely Hearts Club Band*._

Había contemplado aquel póster día tras día durante los últimos siete años. Había escuchado aquel álbum, uno de mis favoritos, cientos de veces. Era como si, para mí, siempre hubiera sido una sola palabra muy larga: _ ´sLonelyHeartsClubBand. _Pero, ahora, tres términos se desligaban del resto, y descubrí en la expresión algo completamente nuevo.

_Lonely._

_Hearts._

_Club._

Entonces sucedió.

Algo relacionado con aquellas palabras.

_Lonely. Hearts. Club_.

_Club. Corazones. Solitarios._

En teoría, podría sonar deprimente. Pero en aquella música no había nada deprimente.

No, este club de los corazones solitarios era justo lo contrario a deprimente. Era fascinante.

Había tenido la respuesta frente a mis ojos, desde el principio. Si, había encontrado una manera para que dejaran de engañarme, de mentirme, de utilizarme.

Dejaría de torturarme saliendo con fracasados. Disfrutaría de los beneficios de la soltería. Por una vez, me concentraría en mí misma. El primero de bachillerato iba a ser mi año. Todo giraría alrededor de mí, Isabella Marie Swan, fundadora y socia única del club de los corazones solitarios.

**Fin del capítulo 3**

Solo un review, para saber que les gusta, o que son personas y no robots malvados enviados del futuro para matarme, o pandas (sabes de lo que hablo… XD) Si leíste los capítulos anteriores y estás leyendo este es porque te da mucha flojera buscar otro fic (no las culpo, me ha pasado) o porque les gusta, no espero que escriban tres páginas, solo una o dos oraciones va a estar bien y no tendrán que cargar con un suicidio por el resto de sus días =P

Gracias.

Con amor Albóndiga De Azúcar :P

XOXOXOXOXO

*John, Paul, George y Ringo: Son los integrantes de la banda. John Lennon, Paul McCartney, George Harrison y Ringo Starr.

*_Lucy in the sky with diamonds: _Canción.

_*Lovely Rita:_ Canción

_*El nombre original de la protagonista, es Penny Lane, y hacen algunas referencias a ello, por lo que tuve que hacer unos ajustes, lo siento si está un poco enredado. (Sé que no es parte del glosario, pero aplica a algo parecido)._

_*Liverpool: _Todos los integrantes de The Beatles nacieron ahí. Formaron la banda en esta ciudad.

_*Help!: _Canción. Nombre de un disco y una película de la banda.

_*Sgt. Peppers Lonely Hearts Club Band: _Creo que ya lo dije, pero lo repetiré. Es el título del fic, el título del club de Bella, disco de The Beatles nombrado como el mejor de todos los tiempos en la revista Rolling Stone y canción.

Les recomiendo que escuchen todas las canciones. Especialmente _Help!, _creo que encaja perfectamente en lo que está viviendo Bella. También pueden escuchar Sgt. Peppers Lovely Hearts Club Band, aunque la letra no tiene nada que ver con el fic, creo que es muy interesante, literalmente no tiene nada que ver, que ironía XD


End file.
